


Lollipops & Candy Bars

by sashavelou



Category: Rupaul’s drag race
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, and jan being cocky for half the fic, uhhh it’s pwp sorry that’s it ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashavelou/pseuds/sashavelou
Summary: “She may be all lollipops and candy bars, but I bet behind closed doors she’s all handcuffs and gags,” Jan grinned. She could only imagine the shit that Crystal was into - she just knew she would look pretty all tied up. Even prettier bent over the bathroom sink, hands tied behind her back with Jan’s belt, her own panties stuffed in her mouth.
Relationships: Jan Sport/ Crystal Methyd, SportsMethyd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Lollipops & Candy Bars

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys i got a request on tumblr a month ago for some crystal / jan with the prompts “Seeing you between my legs is so hot.” and “she may be all lollipops and candy bars, but I bet behind closed doors she’s hand cuffs and gags.” somehow we ended up here with pwp and i now love this ship :0 anyway check out my tumblr @trixemattel & thank you jazz for editing as always

“You’ve been saying how much you want to get with Crystal for weeks, why don’t you just do it already?” Jackie laughed. 

Jan knew her friend was right: There wasn’t anything stopping her from trying to get with her. 

“I could do it. But she’s so sweet. She’s bubbly and talks about cartoons still. Hell, she carries a pack of fruit snacks in her bag at all times in case she gets hungry!”

“You know Crystal is innocent. Her entire personality is just rainbows, sunflowers, lollipops, and candy bars,” Jackie laughed at the comparison. 

“She may be all lollipops and candy bars, but I bet behind closed doors she’s all handcuffs and gags,” Jan grinned. She could only imagine the shit that Crystal was into - she just knew she would look pretty all tied up. Even prettier bent over the bathroom sink, hands tied behind her back with Jan’s belt, her own soiled panties stuffed in her mouth.

“Alright, go test that theory then,” Jackie said, interrupting her thoughts. 

“Oh, I will,” Jan challenged. She totally was going to find out if this was true.

-

As promised, Jan was determined to do anything she could to get with Crystal. She managed to find any excuse to talk to the girl. Their friend group typically spent all their free time together, usually gathering at one of the girls’ houses to drink and smoke together. The only issue would be getting Crystal alone. 

Jan stood in the corner of the downstairs living room as she stared Crystal down. She had been talking with Gigi most of the night, but seemed uninterested by her words. 

“Are you gonna make your move tonight?” Jackie startled her. 

“You know I will, just not exactly sure what to say,” she admitted.

“Why not something like, ‘Hey, I’ve pictured us fucking on multiple occasions, want to make it real?’” Jackie giggled.

“Oh, shut up.” Jan punched her arm. She watched as Gigi walked away from Crystal to see what the other girls were up to. 

“Now is your chance!” Jackie shoved Jan forward. “Go!” she hissed, gesturing towards Crystal. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Crystal beamed as Jan walked over. 

Jan’s heart fluttered with enthusiasm. In an attempt to seem cool, she stuttered, “Um, the sky.” Good one, Jan. 

“Oh, that was awful.” Crystal laughed heartily, throwing her head back.

“Maybe so.” Jan giggled at herself. “Actually, I had something I wanted to ask you–.” 

“Oh, is that why you’ve been staring at me all night?” Crystal interrupted. 

Jan’s mouth hung open at the statement. Maybe Jan wasn’t as smooth as she thought she was. Stunned, she responded bluntly, “Yeah, I’ve been thinking about you all night.” 

“Really?” Crystal questioned, quirking her eyebrow. “What were you thinking about?” 

Did Jan really want to say all of the nasty things she wanted to do Crystal in that moment? How she wanted to smash her lips into Crystal’s right now in front of everyone, just to get a taste of her? 

Fuck it, why not? 

“I was thinking about all the things we should be doing upstairs instead of talking here,” Jan whispered. 

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about,” Crystal said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. 

Oh, so Crystal was playing dumb. Did Jan really have to explain everything? 

“We can be quick,” Jan muttered, giving Crystal a wink. She wished she would please just get the hint.

“Very charming, Jan,” Crystal giggled. She took a moment to think before she said, “Come on, let’s go.” 

Jackie was going to be so happy for her. 

The pair rushed towards the staircase, exchanging glances between them.

“Where are you two going?” Jackie yelled after them, laughing at her own words. Jan would have to curse Jackie out for that later, but right now, all she could think about was Crystal. 

She held Crystal's hand and rushed her up the stairs. The upstairs floor was dark as they slowly maneuvered their way through the hallway, the only sound being their laughter. The first door they were met with was the bathroom. It would have to do.

Jan shoved Crystal into the small room, switching on the light with her right hand. She instantly slammed Crystal into the door, pinning her to it.

Crystal reached down with her one free hand and locked the door. “For privacy,” she laughed. They had about 15 minutes before any of the girls actually wondered where the pair had gone off to. Jan could make it work. 

Pressed up against the door, Crystal tried to lean forward to catch Jan’s lips, but the girl pulled away sharply.

“I’m the one in control here,” Jan stated. Crystal let out a small moan at her words. Jan took Crystal's hands and slammed them against the door, pinning them in place to ensure Crystal couldn’t do anything. She wedged her thigh in between Crystal’s parted legs, pushing up to add friction. 

Jan’s lips met hers and then the two were fighting for control, kissing each other with more desire than either would have admitted to themselves a minute ago. She bit on Crystal’s bottom lip, slowly sucking as Crystal grasped urgently for any part of Jan.

Jan broke the kiss to move her lips down Crystal’s neck, nibbling at her pulse point. Crystal let out a gasp that might have been more of a moan, and Jan’s body responded immediately to it. Crystal felt a wetness pooling under her panties.

The pair jumped at the sound of a knock at the door. Jan instantly brought her hand to Crystal’s mouth to keep her quiet. Crystal took Jan’s fingers into her mouth and began sucking on them, staring Jan right in the eyes. 

Fuck, Crystal, she thought. The knocking continued. “In here!” Jan called out, her voice breaking. Crystal continued licking up and down Jan’s fingers until they heard the footsteps withdraw, leaving them alone again.

“Almost blew our cover. That’s not what good girls do,” Jan spoke.

“And what made you think I was going to be a good girl?” 

Fuck, that was so hot.

Jan’s hands flew to Crystal’s floral dress, tugging at the soft fabric, and Crystal grabbed back, snaking her fingers through Jan’s long brown hair. She pulled on the roots, causing Jan to make a small, delicate noise into her mouth.

Pulling away with a heavy breath, Jan lifted Crystal onto the bathroom sink, pushing her hand against her chest until Crystal’s back was pressed against the cold glass of the mirror. She hissed at the change of temperature against her skin. 

Jan was back to being level with Crystal, sliding her tongue into her mouth as her hand crept up Crystal’s inner thigh. 

Crystal thrusted her hips toward Jan’s fingers, a plea to move faster before she couldn't take it anymore. Jan teased her entrance with two fingertips, smirking as she felt Crystal’s wetness for her. Crystal moaned into her mouth as Jan pushed her panties to the side and slid two fingers inside, easily welcomed by Crystal who tightened at the pressure inside her.

She continued to massage her clit at a steady pace. She added a third finger slowly, stretching Crystal open as she whimpered. 

“Remember to keep quiet,” Jan whispered, giving Crystal a wink. Crystal was clearly struggling. She bit down on her lip harshly, trying to not make too much noise. 

Crystal gasped at the loss of touch as Jan slid her fingers out and took Crystal’s legs in her hands and hooked them over her shoulders, beginning to kiss the inside of her thighs. Starting from the right and creeping all the way up to the edge of her panties before restarting the trail on the left, Jan made sure to leave small hickeys on her skin just to hear Crystal’s pretty noises louder than before. 

She finally hooked her thumbs under Crystal’s damp panties and pulled them down to her knees, disregarding them on the tile floor. Jan glanced for a minute down at the glistening on her leg. She’d be chuckling at Crystal’s clear desire if she didn’t feel it so completely herself, knowing what she must look like under her own pants. She swore she could hear Crystal’s voice almost trembling while her fingers began tugging on Jan’s long hair. 

“Seeing you between my legs is so hot,” Crystal groaned out, looking down at Jan and trying to push her head down on her. 

Jan was able to take the hint. She looked up to Crystal, locking eyes as she allowed her tongue to take the lead. Long, languid licks, experimenting with a flat and pointed approach. It didn’t matter how, the result was the same: The girl groaned from behind tightly closed lips. Her knuckles were white from how she gripped the edge of the bathroom counter, desperate to bury her hands in Jan’s hair and ride her face.

Familiar pleasure mounted in Crystal’s core, her legs beginning to quiver on either side of her head. Jan didn’t let up, finger fucking her girl into submission.

Crystal moaned, her muscles twitching around Jan’s talented ministrations. When Jan curled her fingers, she came undone, loud panting falling from her lips as she muffled herself. 

Eager to drive her to the brink of orgasm, she slid another finger in. Her pussy welcomed the additional stretching with ease from just how wet she was. 

“Come for me,” Jan demanded, licking a small teasing stripe directly over her clit, before sinking back into her.

Jan’s tongue circled rapidly over the sensitive area as Crystal came in waves. The pair knew how loud they were being, and if anyone dared walk by, they would know exactly what was going on. Crystal breathed a strand of curses as she came to. She pulled Jan up by her hair and kissed her roughly on the lips.

The pair broke apart only when their lungs were burning with a need for air, their breaths coming out in short pants as they stared into each other’s eyes. Crystal pressed her forehead against Jan’s shoulder blade and said, sounding somewhat muffled, “God, how long have you wanted to do this?” 

“So fucking long,” Jan admitted. 

“That’s hot. You’re hot.”

Jan flushed. “Shut up.”

“Make me.” 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Jan mumbled as she smashed her lips back into Crystal’s again, earning a smile. 

Jan pulled away, licked her lips, and spoke, “As much as I’d love to go for another round, we have to get back before anyone questions where we went.” She already knew Jackie would be asking her a million questions the second she saw her. 

“Don’t worry, baby, you know we’ll be back here again.”


End file.
